Collection de Cartes de Chocogrenouilles
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Les Cartes ne sont ici pas utilisées pour représenter des sorcières et sorciers célèbres, mais pour compiler une multitude de textes inspirés de notre saga préférée.
1. Carte 1

**#1**

Cette peur impitoyable de la Mort. Tom Jedusor vivait constamment avec elle. Elle était apparue lorsqu'il avait été assez vieux pour comprendre ses enjeux, pour comprendre pourquoi il avait été privé de sa mère, pourquoi il avait atterri dans ce misérable orphelinat londonien.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été ponctuée par sa recherche désespérée de solutions, de moyens que la magie pouvait mettre à sa disposition, pour faire face à cette peur d'enfant qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter.

Les Horcruxes s'étaient révélés comme un réconfort, mais aussi comme une opportunité de se démarquer des autres sorciers, des autres humains – de prouver que sa maîtrise de la Mort elle-même le hissait au-dessus de ces idiots qui, malgré leur magie, laissaient encore la Mort leur faire subir ses caprices.

Tom Jedusor estimait que c'était à son tour de faire plier la Mort à sa volonté – _Elle_ qui l'avait déjà marqué par les tourments dès sa naissance.


	2. Carte 2

**#2**

 _Ce maudit Potter_ , maugréa mentalement Severus Rogue, alors qu'il arpentait la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de l'élève rebelle. _Ne pourra-t-il donc jamais tenir en place, pendant que des adultes qualifiés s'occupent de sauver le monde ?_

Mais non. Harry Potter ne suivait rien d'autre que son instinct de héros – pas même les ordres de sorciers plus avisés que lui, tellement son égo était surdimensionné. Être jeté dans des aventures rocambolesques si jeune, n'avait pas arrangé cette arrogance génétique que James lui avait léguée.

Concentré sur ses recherches, perdu dans ses pensées, Severus manqua de trébucher sur une racine, ce qui n'arrangea en rien sa mauvaise humeur.

Et dire que cet idiot de Gryffondor était destiné à sauver le monde sorcier...


	3. Carte 3

**#3**

 _Sirius... Sirius... Sirius..._

Une litanie dans la tête de Harry. Cette nuit-là, plus rien ne comptait, même pas son estimation habituelle de ses capacités de sorcier. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de sauver Sirius de la masse noire et terrifiante des Détraqueurs qui l'attaquaient.

De son point de vue précédent, de l'autre côté de la rive, plus tôt dans la soirée (pouvait-on effectivement considérer cela de la sorte, avec ces histoires perturbantes de Retourneur de Temps ?), Harry avait cru voir son propre père voler à leur rescousse, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

Désormais, disposant d'une vision plus élargie de la situation, il comprenait que le sauveur mystérieux était plus complexe à appréhender, autant pour le Harry présent que pour le Harry passé.

 _Sirius... Sirius... Sirius... Sirius !_

Harry était celui qui produirait le Patronus. Pas son père. Et pourtant... Alors que les vagues bleutées repoussaient les Détraqueurs avec une puissance insoupçonnée, c'était comme si James murmurait à son oreille, l'encourageait à prendre son avenir et son bonheur en main.

 _Sirius... Sirius..._

Lorsque son parrain sera sauvé, ils pourraient tous deux vivre la vie dont ils rêvaient, dont ils parlaient il y avait encore quelques heures.

Les Dursleys et Azkaban seraient de l'histoire passée, révolue, bien que profondément malheureuse. Et alors que le dernier Détraqueur fuyait sous l'assaut de cet espoir brûlant, Harry savait que c'était également la volonté de son père, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu l'aider à prendre les mesures nécessaires à la réalisation de ce vœu.


	4. Carte 4

**#4**

Cette nouvelle liberté était grisante. Harry se délectait du nouveau monde qu'il découvrait, les yeux grands ouverts, avide de tout savoir, tout de suite… Et, quelque part, une partie de son esprit n'avait su s'illuminer au même titre que les autres, et il se sentait bien vulnérable – heureusement que la stature géante de Hagrid déambulait à côté de lui, car il aurait probablement fait une crise d'angoisse.

Trop de liberté, trop vite, trop soudaine. Ces dix dernières années, il n'avait connu que le mépris de son oncle et sa tante, leurs tentatives d'entraver l'apparition de ses pouvoirs magiques – leurs tentatives de l'entraver _lui_ , de l'empêcher d'accéder à sa propre liberté.

Sorti du placard de l'escalier pour être propulsé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trop vite… trop vite… Harry en avait la tête qui tournait, mais il fit l'effort de le cacher afin de ne pas alarmer son nouveau grand ami, qui, lui, semblait prendre un certain plaisir à s'occuper de lui en cette première journée d'immersion dans la magie.


	5. Carte 5

**Salut les gens, je poursuis simplement mon lent travail de republication entamé depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il était temps de s'attaquer à la variété d'OS potteriens éparpillés pour les regrouper, donc nous voilà ici ;)**

 **Celui qui suit n'est pas vraiment dans l'actualité du moment, vu son thème, mais bon, c'est comme ça :p**

* * *

 **#5  
** **Joyeux Noël !**

 _Date de première publication : 24 décembre 2012_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Severus va passer sa première soirée accompagnée de Noël depuis bien longtemps._

* * *

Severus détestait Noël. Personne ne s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour lui offrir quoique ce soit. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Lily.

Cette année, il avait bien l'intention de le fêter, comme d'habitude, en solitaire. Enfin, fêter était un bien trop grand mot : il allait simplement boire comme un trou pour ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Hermione s'employait activement à emballer ses cadeaux dans son dortoir. Il y en avait pour tous ses amis. Et aussi pour le professeur Rogue – Severus –, avec qui elle sortait depuis le début de l'année.

Elle savait qu'il allait éviter tout contact humain aujourd'hui, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le faire sortir de sa solitude.

Elle allait sauter le festin de ce soir et elle irait le voir. Hermione espérait juste que ses amis ne lui posent pas trop de questions sur son absence.

* * *

Le soir-même, Hermione se choisissait avec soin la tenue qu'elle allait porter : une longue robe rouge échancrée et à fines bretelles, des escarpins noirs, et, dans le doute, de la lingerie sexy que Ginny l'avait forcée à acheter « au cas-où elle se trouverait un petit ami cette année ». Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon soigné, tout en prenant bien soin de faire tomber quelques mèches autour de son visage.

Hermione était stressée, et espérait fort que tout cela plairait à son petit ami. Elle attrapa le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu de lui offrir et partit en direction des cachots.

* * *

Severus s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et entama sa seconde bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir un second verre que l'on toqua à la porte de son appartement.

Se levant difficilement, il tituba à moitié jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione attendait derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu sens l'alcool, Severus, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? répondit-il d'une voix assez pâteuse.

Sa petite amie soupira.

\- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? la questionna-t-il.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de passer cette soirée de Noël avec toi.

\- Ah ? fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre, très surpris.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu me laisses entrer, maintenant ? Il fait un peu froid dans le couloir.

Severus s'écarta de l'entrée, et la laissa passer, avant de refermer lourdement la porte.

\- Tiens, ton cadeau, fit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mon cadeau ?

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien acheté à sa petite amie.

\- Oui.

\- Mais... euh... je ne t'ai rien acheté, bredouilla-t-il, confus.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

\- De toute façon, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était passer la soirée avec toi.

Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Ce qui se passa ensuite était assez confus. Hermione se souvint que Severus l'avait brusquement soulevée et emmenée jusqu'à son canapé, et qu'il avait entreprit de la déshabiller.

Ensuite, il avait fait pareil pour lui, et puis ce fut leur première nuit d'amour.

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione était vraiment contente de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son amoureux, et elle savait que Severus était tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Elle l'enlaça un peu plus, et se rendormit.

* * *

 **C'était mon tout premier Sevmione, et presque ma première fanfiction Harry Potter à l'époque, donc je réclame votre indulgence x')**


	6. Carte 6

**Deuxième étape de cette republication, et le thème ne colle toujours pas avec le moment de l'année x')**

* * *

 **#6  
** **Winter Birthday**

 _Date de première publication : 09 janvier 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Des anniversaires sous la neige, Severus en a probablement déjà vécu des dizaines... Sauf que celui-ci est un peu particulier à ses yeux. - Petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de notre Sevy adoré. ;D_

* * *

Severus avait souvent entendu sa mère lui raconter qu'il était né lors d'une violente tempête de neige.

Aujourd'hui, bien des années après qu'il ait vu le jour, il se retrouvait à fêter son anniversaire sous une tempête semblable.

Poudlard était, en ce matin du 9 janvier, entièrement balayée par d'épais flocons blancs. Alors que d'habitude, il pouvait voir le lac depuis sa fenêtre, cette fois-ci les bourrasques de neige, tournoyant au gré du vent violent, rendaient la visibilité à l'extérieur absolument nulle.

Severus n'avait pas pour habitude de se promener dans le parc, alors ses habitudes restaient inchangées.

Il était assis dans son confortable fauteuil, juste devant la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu, et était absorbé par le rare et précieux livre de potions que Dumbledore lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Le feu se teinta subitement en vert, une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau se propulsa à travers la pièce, et le maître des cachots eut le réflexe de réceptionner le colis envoyé par Poudre de Cheminette juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. En l'observant de plus près, il remarqua que la petite boîte carrée était enveloppée de papier vert bouteille, et qu'une lettre l'accompagnait.

Tout d'abord, il ouvrit le courrier. C'était une lettre de sa mère ! Malgré la maladie qui la rongeait depuis quelques années, elle n'avait pourtant pas oublié l'anniversaire de son fils unique.

 _Mon cher Severus,_

 _Je tenais à te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire._

 _Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de le refaire l'an prochain, car les médicomages pensent que je ne passerais pas Pâques._

 _Voici donc le cadeau que je t'envoie, très probablement le dernier._

 _Mon fils, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé du fond de mon cœur, même si je ne te l'ai pas toujours montré._

 _Eileen Prince_

Les pleurs de Severus rejoignirent l'unique tache de larme d'Eileen qui avait atteint le parchemin.

Il ouvra la petite boîte, et y découvrit une petite sphère dans laquelle tournoyaient de minuscules flocons de neige. Malgré sa tristesse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en saisissant l'allusion de sa mère aux conditions météorologiques du jour de sa naissance. La sphère était accompagnée d'un socle, et ainsi Severus put poser ce merveilleux cadeau sur le rebord de sa cheminée. C'était désormais l'objet qui occuperait la place la plus grande dans son cœur.


	7. Carte 7

**Cette fois-ci, le contexte étant assez intemporel, on est enfin sur la bonne voie pour se recalibrer avec la période de l'année :p**

* * *

 **#7  
** **La Désolation de Crookshanks**

 _Date de première publication : 07 août 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : « Severus fixa le carnage avec stupeur. Éparpillés partout sur le sol, des flacons, des fioles et des bocaux d'ingrédients ou de potions finies, laissaient échapper leur contenu parfois répugnant trop longtemps enfermé dans le verre. »_

 _Mais qui est donc le mystérieux coupable de cette scène de fin du monde ?_

* * *

Severus fixa le carnage avec stupeur. Éparpillés partout sur le sol, des flacons, des fioles et des bocaux d'ingrédients ou de potions finies, laissaient échapper leur contenu parfois répugnant trop longtemps enfermé dans le verre. Certains barreaux de la lourde échelle en bois étaient même fendus voire pendaient dans le vide. Sa réserve n'était plus qu'un spectacle de désolation et de fin du monde.

Il avait été alerté par le vacarme infernal produit par les nombreux bris de verre. Il s'était aussitôt précipité vers l'origine du bruit, mais le casseur s'était évaporé avant son arrivée, le laissant seul face à l'horreur de son _chef d'œuvre_.

Le directeur des Slytherins sentit sa colère monter. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir.

Soudain, au détour d'un virage, Hermione Granger apparut. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette partie du château, mais il sentit qu'elle allait faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais avant que le moindre son ne puisse sortir de sa gorge, Miss Know-It-All prit la parole :

\- Bonsoir, professeur Snape, fit-elle d'un ton précipité. Désolée de vous déranger, mais je recherche mon chat, Crookshanks, ne l'auriez-vous pas vu passer, par hasard ? Mon sort de localisation m'indique qu'il est quelque part par ici. Son pelage est de couleur orange.

Et enfin, elle avisa la pagaille qu'un mystérieux inconnu avait semée dans la réserve de son professeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, jura-t-elle, mais que s'est-il donc passé ici ?

\- Quelqu'un s'est visiblement amusé à mettre ma réserve sans dessus-dessous, je pensais que ce serait évident, ironisa Severus. Quant à votre chat, non, je n'ai vu aucun animal se promener dans les cachots hormis un couple de rats.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? proposa Hermione d'une voix timide. Comme... vous aider à remettre votre réserve en état ?

Severus la fixa avec surprise et Hermione crut qu'elle était allée trop loin.

\- C'est... gentil de votre part de me proposer votre aide, lui répondit-il en pesant ses mots, mais je crains devoir la décliner. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

C'est alors qu'Hermione, étudiant du regard le véritable carnage qui régnait dans la minuscule pièce, remarqua un indice qui pourrait les mettre sur la piste du coupable : une boule de poils de couleur orangée.

Severus fit exactement la même constatation au même moment. Mais avant que les deux humains n'aient pu parler, Crookshanks apparut à l'angle du couloir.

\- Crookshanks ! s'écria la jeune fille. Tu étais là ! Ça va pas de disparaître comme ça ? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi !

Le Maître des Potions avisa l'animal, et arriva très vite à une conclusion.

\- Miss Granger, je crois que c'est votre chat qui est l'auteur de ce désastre.

\- Crookshanks ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, professeur. Il n'est pas du genre à tout casser.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, miss.

\- Et quelle preuve avez-vous pour oser l'accuser ?

\- Cette boule de poils orange, qui est exactement de la même teinte que le pelage de votre animal.

Hermione, choquée, reporta son attention sur le chat qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- Je... j'ignore pourquoi il a fait ça.

Severus la considéra un instant.

\- Ses motivations ne m'importent guère. Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge s'il ne revient plus semer la pagaille dans mes affaires.

Hermione leva un regard stupéfait sur lui.

\- Votre proposition de remise en état tient-elle toujours ? Alors nettoyez-moi le massacre provoqué par votre chat.

Sur ces mots, Severus tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers son bureau.

\- Il va falloir que l'on ait une petite discussion, toi et moi, sur les endroits où tu as le droit de te promener et ceux que tu dois éviter, chuchota Hermione à Crookshanks.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci miaula et la regarda d'un air innocent.

* * *

 **(Oui, oui, le titre est bien une référence au deuxième film de la trilogie du Hobbit, vous n'avez pas rêvé. ;D)**

 **Un petit OS tout innocent sur un chat farceur, une Gryffindor, et le meilleur professeur d'Hogwarts. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et fait passer un bon petit moment.**


	8. Carte 8

**#8  
** **Naissance d'un ange**

 _Date de première publication : 25 août 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : [Severus/Hermione] « Une nouvelle grosse goutte de sueur tomba de ses cheveux pour venir atterrir sur sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle avait arrêté de les compter. »_

* * *

Une nouvelle grosse goutte de sueur tomba de ses cheveux pour venir atterrir sur sa blouse d'hôpital. Elle avait arrêté de les compter.

Une nouvelle douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'abdomen. Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'elle attendait la délivrance. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, le dos endolori par une position devenue inconfortable, Hermione se battait toujours avec la force d'une lionne. L'idée d'abandonner ne lui effleurerait même pas l'esprit.

Une nouvelle contraction, encore plus violente que toutes celles qui avaient précédé, la fit se plier en deux en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Severus, qui patientait depuis autant de temps à côté d'elle, se leva d'un bond, presque paniqué.

\- Allez Hermione, l'encouragea la sage-femme, c'est le moment de pousser aussi fort que possible.

La jeune femme sentit la main de son mari se glisser dans la sienne. Elle la serra le plus fort possible, quitte à lui broyer les os, et commença à pousser.

Pousser, pousser, pousser. Ne pas s'arrêter. Respirer calmement. Ne pas hurler. Le cri d'un bébé retentit dans la chambre. Les contractions cessèrent.

Son bébé. _Leur_ bébé.

\- C'est une petite fille, annonça la sage-femme avec un grand sourire.

Hermione entendit Severus soupirer de dépit à côté d'elle, et rit. Et dire qu'il souhaitait tellement un garçon ! Il la fusilla du regard.

La petite était emmitouflée dans une couverture chaude, et la sage-femme la mit dans les bras de sa mère. Les nouveaux parents regardèrent le petit visage avec extase.

\- Bienvenue dans notre famille, Jade Lily Eileen Snape, souffla Severus en fixant le poupon.


	9. Carte 9

**#9  
** **Blessures de l'âme**

 _Date de première publication : 30 décembre 2015_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Severus pleure Lily, bien des années après sa mort. Hermione le trouve et le réconforte._

* * *

Hermione, désormais professeur de Sortilèges à Hogwarts, avait un service à demander à Severus Snape – qui lui était encore toujours Maître des Potions. C'était le soir, elle se dit qu'elle le trouverait certainement dans ses appartements, situés juste à côté de sa salle de cours.

Elle descendit aux cachots, et se retrouva vite devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée du lieu de vie du professeur le plus craint de l'école. Le tableau en question représentait un médicomage, qui devait vivre au moins au 17ème siècle.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda le tableau.

\- Heu... je ne le connais pas, avoua Hermione. Je voudrais juste parler à Severus Snape. Je suis une de ses collègues.

\- Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

\- Ah d'accord... avez-vous une idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ?

\- Il est dans ses appartements, mais ne veut recevoir personne.

« Allons bon, voilà que monsieur boude... sans aucune raison particulière, d'ailleurs », pensa Hermione.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un sanglot déchirant, qui provenait... de derrière le tableau !

Qu'est-ce que Snape faisait donc ?

Hermione s'inquiétait. Elle savait que son collègue n'était pas du genre à séquestrer quelqu'un, et elle pensa donc que c'était lui qui pleurait.

\- Dites-moi, fit-elle en s'adressant au tableau, est-ce que Severus Snape va bien ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à divulguer cette information.

Hermione comprit qu'elle perdait son temps.

\- Ouvrez cette porte. Immédiatement. Avant que je la défonce.

Elle était sincèrement inquiète pour le pauvre homme qui devait se trouver derrière.

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'insurgea le médicomage.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et fixa son interlocuteur d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier céda finalement, et pivota, la laissant entrer.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'observer la décoration des lieux, car la première chose qu'elle vit, était un homme, assis seul au milieu de photographies sorcières et moldues, roulé en boule, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de l'intrusion de la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança en silence et vit que les photographies en question étaient celles d'une belle femme, aux cheveux roux, qui lui rappelaient quelqu'un... La mère de Harry. Lily.

Après que Severus ait révélé ses souvenirs au monde sorcier afin que le Magenmagot l'innocente, bien évidemment, les nouvelles avaient circulé rapidement. Hermione connaissait donc l'amour inconditionnel que l'homme qui pleurait devant elle portait à Lily Evans.

Severus sembla enfin s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce, car il sursauta et leva la tête vers l'intruse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne fit rien pour les dissimuler. Il se contenta plutôt de lancer un regard noir et menaçant à Hermione, qui se sentit frémir.

Il se releva lentement et la toisa. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins vingt-cinq centimètres. Sa stature la dominait. Elle se sentit vulnérable, mais ne flancha pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? cracha-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- À la base, j'étais venue vous demander si vous auriez pu me rendre un service, mais maintenant que je vous voie dans cet état-là, je...

Sa voix fléchit. Que voulait-elle faire, exactement ? Une réponse lui vint en tête : consoler cet homme seul et amer, car il lui semblait que personne d'autre ne faisait cas de sa grande détresse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à _Snape_. Il lui rirait au nez et l'éjecterait sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Vous ? Vous ne ferez rien du tout ce soir, si ce n'est faire immédiatement demi-tour et sortir d'ici, lâcha-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je ne ferais rien d'autre que vous consoler, s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Et sa répartie lui parut tout de suite stupide. Severus semblait la trouver aussi idiote qu'elle.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun réconfort. Sortez d'ici, je ne le répéterai pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Besoin d'aucun réconfort ? Severus, je vous ai vu en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps, assis en boule au milieu d'anciennes photographies d'une personne décédée ! Je ne vous laisserai pas seul, et si vous ne voulez pas de moi, j'irai chercher Poppy pour qu'elle vous surveille.

Severus sembla soudain moins sûr de lui. Elle sentait que la présence de l'infirmière de l'école lui serait encore plus déplaisante que la sienne.

\- N'alarmons pas toute l'école, _Hermione_ , ce n'en est pas la peine. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, et encore moins à inquiéter tout le reste du personnel.

Hermione, ne sachant plus quoi dire, s'avança brusquement, et prit Severus entre ses bras. L'homme semblait surpris que les bras de quelqu'un se referment sur lui en une douce étreinte.

Plus aucun des deux ne parla. Finalement, Severus se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione et recommença à sangloter. La jeune femme le serra alors encore plus fort contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures. Le Slytherin se calma enfin, et Hermione se détacha de lui. Ils se regardèrent, et Severus déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la Gryffindor.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse, je vais déprimer dans mon coin, histoire de disparaître avant qu'on ne me rappelle que ce type de fanfictions n'est pas la bienvenue pour nos pauvres fanfeels ;)**


	10. Carte 10

**#10  
** **Une journée particulière en janvier**

 _Date de première publication : 09 janvier 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Severus et, à cette occasion, Lily a pensé à lui en lui offrant un petit cadeau..._

* * *

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que cette journée était particulière, puis il percuta enfin que c'était son quinzième anniversaire !

Il ne s'attendait pas à des cadeaux extraordinaires et en grand nombre, car seules sa mère et Lily lui offraient des babioles à cette occasion.

Il se leva de son lit à baldaquin, et tira les rideaux du dortoir. Dehors, la neige s'étendait sur tout le parc, illuminée par le faible rayon de soleil de l'aube. Le ciel était dégagé, et les dernières étoiles de la nuit se dessinaient sur un fond bleu sombre.

Il se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lily l'attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, un paquet soigneusement emballé dans les mains.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tiens, c'est pour toi, continua-t-elle en lui tendant le cadeau.

Severus la remercia et ouvrit précautionneusement l'emballage : à l'intérieur, un traité de potions ! Bien qu'un livre n'aie pas de portée symbolique particulière, Severus gardait précieusement tous ceux que Lily lui offrait, comme une preuve de leur amitié. Il releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily, en plus ça faisait une éternité que je le cherchais !

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais durent se séparer, n'appartenant malheureusement pas à la même maison. Mais Severus était plus que content que la fille qu'il aimait en secret ait pensé à lui en cette journée particulière de janvier.


	11. Carte 11

**Je suis tombée par hasard sur un post Tumblr de joons, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Il expliquait pourquoi Harry avait choisi de nommer son second fils Albus Severus.**

 **Je me suis dit que je pourrais le traduire en français pour vous le faire partager. Il me semble qu'il résume à la perfection ce à quoi pensait Harry en nommant son fils ainsi.**

* * *

 **#11  
** **Albus Severus Potter**

 _Date de première publication : 03 février 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Qu'est-ce que Harry avait en tête lorsqu'il a nommé son second fils Albus Severus ?_

* * *

Albus Severus Potter, tu as été nommé ainsi en hommage à deux hommes qui m'ont appris à quel point il est difficile de distinguer le bien du mal, parce que chaque être humain à la capacité de posséder les deux au plus profond de lui-même.

J'ai passé ma vie à idéaliser l'un et à diffamer l'autre, mais ce n'a été qu'en grandissant que j'ai réalisé l'énormité des choix qu'ils ont été forcés de faire, ainsi que la culpabilité et les regrets qu'ils ont portés en eux durant toute leur vie.

Ils étaient tous les deux comme moi, ambitieux, têtus et surtout perdus, mais ils ont passé leurs vies à me protéger, et je leur en serais à jamais reconnaissant pour cela. Sans eux, tu ne serais jamais né, et s'il y a une chose dont je souhaite que tu te souviennes, c'est que l'on peut toujours être capable d'altruisme et de bravoure, même lorsque cela nous semble impossible, parce qu'eux l'ont fait.

Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais ils étaient plus forts que je ne le pensais, et ils m'ont appris que les choix que nous faisons, qu'ils soient petits, qu'ils soient malavisés, ont toujours leur importance. Ils ont pensé à ce qu'il arriverait après leur mort. Ils ont pensé au monde qu'ils voulaient changer, et ils savaient que faire le bon choix après avoir fait le mauvais, bien que cela soit difficile, permet de grandir.

Alors, souviens-toi de tout cela. Sois brave, Albus Severus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à Gryffondor pour savoir ce que cela signifie.


	12. Carte 12

**J'avais eu cette idée suite à un message privé de Flappyo (sur ce site), suite à ma réponse à une de ses reviews sur mon histoire MagicBook ;) Donc encore merci beaucoup à toi de m'avoir inspirée !**

* * *

 **#12  
** **Souvenirs des jours heureux**

 _Date de première publication : 22 avril 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Harry reçoit deux anciennes photos de ses parents, et se demande ce qui aurait pu se passer si certaines personnes avaient fait des choix différents..._

* * *

Harry venait de recevoir une lettre d'un ancien ami de ses parents. Ce dernier venait de retrouver d'anciennes photos d'eux et les lui avait envoyées.

Il y en avait deux, plus précisément. Sur la première, James était en tenue de Quidditch, un balai à la main, et le vent faisait voler ses cheveux. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Harry fut une fois de plus frappé par sa propre ressemblance avec son père – l'air arrogant en moins.

Sur la seconde photo, Lily posait avec un jeune homme que Harry reconnut comme étant Severus Snape. Ils semblaient être dans le parc de Poudlard, par une belle journée ensoleillée. La Lily sur la photo adressait de grands signes de main à Harry, un large sourire sur son visage. Snape arborait un air satisfait : il profitait d'une journée de calme avec sa meilleure amie, qu'il aimait en secret.

Harry pouvait presque sentir les interactions entre les deux petits personnages. Snape semblait mourir d'envie de prendre Lily dans ses bras, tandis que Lily ignorait tout des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle – et l'ignorerait à jamais.

Harry comprenait l'angoisse du jeune homme de la photo à exprimer ses sentiments : ce n'était jamais facile d'exprimer ce que l'on a sur le cœur, même à une personne que l'on aime, car la peur du rejet était plus grande que l'envie de parler et l'emportait généralement sur cette dernière. Snape connaissait déjà trop bien la notion de rejet, avec un père qui le haïssait uniquement parce qu'il était sorcier. Il n'avait pas envie que sa seule amie ne l'abandonne si jamais il exprimait ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Harry fixa la photo pendant un long moment. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient heureux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de pitié pour Snape. Snape qui était mort alors qu'il tentait de venger la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Lily qui n'avait jamais rien su, comme c'était flagrant sur la photo.

Tout aurait été si différent si Snape avait exprimé ses sentiments au lieu de les verrouiller en lui comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

 **Rien à faire, même des années après, Severus me fait toujours déprimer comme au premier jour :(**


	13. Carte 13

**C'est déjà la troisième publication de cet OS. Elle avait été supprimée la toute première fois pour utilisation de lyrics, mais elle est depuis disponible sans utilisation de la chanson qui l'a inspirée (qui est "Hurt" de Christina Aguilera).**

* * *

 **#13  
** **Hurt**

 _Date de première publication : décembre 2015  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : 04 juin 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Severus se souvient de Lily, se souvient des erreurs qu'il a faites avec elle, et pleure sa mort._

* * *

Severus se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où il avait vu Lily pour la première fois. Il était caché dans les buissons et la regardait jouer avec sa sœur Pétunia. Les deux petites filles s'amusaient sur des balançoires, dans un parc d'enfants.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux filles l'avaient vu, et il leur avait tout expliqué. Il leur avait dit que Lily était une sorcière, comme lui, et qu'un jour ils iraient tous les deux à Hogwarts.

Elles l'avaient traité de fou. Mais désormais, il s'en fichait. C'était leur première rencontre, il ne voulait se souvenir que du meilleur.

Mais maintenant, bien des années après cette première rencontre, Lily n'était plus de ce monde. Lord Voldemort, le cruel mage noir que Severus avait un temps servi, l'avait assassinée, elle et son mari, dans l'espoir de tuer leur fils. Ce dernier avait survécu, mais Lily...

Severus ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait toujours voulu Lily pour lui seul, mais ils s'étaient disputés et elle était parti avec ce connard de James Potter. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un petit garçon. Maintenant, Lily était morte, et il n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Il avait tellement envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Et désormais, il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Cela l'aurait pourtant aidé à supporter la douleur et, peut-être, à la faire disparaître.

Severus serait prêt à tout pour revoir Lily, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Pour lui expliquer qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs, que Dumbledore lui avait tout pardonné, et qu'il avait tenté de la sauver en la cachant aux yeux de Voldemort.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : entendre de nouveau sa voix douce comme de la soie. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, sentir son corps chaud, passer ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure rousse... ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire.

Parfois, dans la solitude de ses appartements à Hogwarts, il appelait son nom. Mais jamais elle ne répondait. Et il n'en était jamais surpris – elle était morte, elle ne pourrait pu lui répondre.

De toute manière, elle ne serait jamais resté avec lui. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Il était laid. Son penchant pour la magie noire mettait toujours Lily en colère. Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour, ce jour maudit, où il l'avait traitée, sous le coup de la colère, de Mudblood. Et cela, elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de rester le Severus qu'elle avait toujours connu – il s'était lâchement tourné vers la magie noire, persuadé qu'elle le grandirait aux yeux de Lily.

Il s'était irrémédiablement blessé en la blessant. Jamais il ne s'était pardonné de l'avoir ainsi insultée, ce qui l'avait blessée et condamné Severus à la solitude pour le restant de ses jours.

Depuis que Lily était morte, il se sentait, chaque jour qui passait, un peu plus meurtri, un peu plus brisé. Mais cela, il ne l'admettrait jamais si quelqu'un le lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, même face à Dumbledore – lui qui savait déjà tout.

Il avait juste envie de se cacher, quelque part, là où personne ne le retrouverait jamais, pour ne pouvoir penser qu'à Lily, se remémorer chaque détail de son visage, chaque reflet dans ses cheveux roux, chaque éclat dans ses yeux verts. Et ensuite penser avec amertume à tout les rêves qu'il avait brisé d'un seul mot.

Il devait dire au revoir à tout cela, à tout son passé, à tout ce qu'il avait un jour aimé... mais dont l'amour n'avait jamais été rendu.

Si Lily était encore de ce monde, et qu'elle le rencontrait à nouveau, lui dirait-elle qu'il avait eu tort de prêter allégeance à Voldemort ? Bien évidemment que oui. Il avait agi par bêtise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir.

L'aiderait-elle à comprendre les erreurs qu'il avait faites ? Elle tenterait de le faire, mais il avait eu suffisamment de temps et de solitude pour en être arrivé à des conclusions par lui-même.

Elle le regarderait de haut, elle qui n'avait pas eu besoin de magie noire pour se comporter en héroïne, et lui dirait qu'elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'il était devenu à l'époque où il était encore Death Eater.

Il souhaiterait juste avoir une dernière chance de la regarder dans les yeux, en lui expliquant que toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, c'était pour elle, en espérant qu'elle le regarde en retour, pas comme un traître, mais comme un repenti, tentant de faire oublier toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises au service de Voldemort.

Severus voulait que Lily entende tout ce qu'il avait à dire : qu'il regrettait, qu'il l'aimait à la folie, et qu'elle lui manquait à chaque heure qui passe depuis qu'elle avait quitté cette vie.

Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps... Tout serait si différent, maintenant... Lily serait toujours vivante, ils seraient peut-être mariés, avec des enfants... Ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble...

« After all this time?

\- Always. »

Lily. À jamais.


	14. Carte 14

**#14  
** **Devoir de mémoire**

 _Date de première publication : 08 juin 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Cinq ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry vient se recueillir sur la tombe de Severus. [No slash]_

* * *

Harry avançait dans l'allée du cimetière, une fleur dans la main. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans que la bataille de Poudlard avait été remportée... au prix de nombreuses vies, et Severus Snape faisait partie du lot de victimes.

Tous les ans à la même date, Harry venait se recueillir sur sa tombe. Sa vie avançait, il était devenu Auror, avait accueilli son premier enfant, et pourtant, ce rituel était constant. Il n'oubliait jamais de venir déposer une fleur – une lily – pour faire vivre la mémoire de son ancien professeur de potions. Il lui devait la vie, de trop nombreuses fois pour pouvoir les compter. C'était grâce à lui s'il était encore là aujourd'hui pour déposer cette lily, et cela, Harry ne l'oublierait jamais.

* * *

 **C'est chou, non ? :D**


	15. Carte 15

**#15  
** **Trois fois où Severus réclama le poste de professeur de DCFM sans succès, et la fois où il parvint**

 _Date de première publication : 14 septembre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : (Alias « Le titre le plus long du monde »)  
_ _Ledit titre doit amplement parler pour moi, mais rajoutons tout de même : Severus se fit rembarrer trois fois par Dumbledore, avant que le vieil homme ne décide d'accéder à sa demande._

* * *

Une fois Severus devenu agent-double pour Dumbledore, il réclama au vieux directeur le poste qu'il convoitait depuis quelques années : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il venait d'être laissé vacant par une antique sorcière devenue gâteuse.

\- Non, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore.

\- Non ? Comment, ça, « non » ? gronda Severus.

\- Non. Ma décision est prise. Je ne vous laisse pas le poste.

\- C'est parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Avouez-le. Vous me voyez toujours comme un Mangemort, mais je peux vous assurer que je coopérerai pleinement avec vous.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de confiance. Je ne veux pas vous donner le poste. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, Severus.

\- Et si j'ai envie de demander une justification ?

\- Vous pouvez l'obtenir. Le poste est maudit. Aucun professeur n'a réussi à y rester plus d'une année sans qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, et ce, depuis quelques dizaines d'années déjà.

Severus s'esclaffa. Une malédiction ! Franchement, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait pas trouver d'histoire moins sordide à lui servir comme prétendue justification ?

\- Ne riez pas, Severus. J'ai moi-même étudié le problème pendant un certain temps, et je suis certain qu'un ancien candidat, furieux de ne pas avoir été retenu, a lancé une malédiction sur ce poste. En tout cas, je ne tenterai certainement pas de vous le donner. J'ai besoin de vous, Severus, et je ne peux pas vous permettre qu'il vous arrive quelque chose d'ici le mois de juin prochain.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, Severus retenta sa chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu et n'avait pas refait surface, alors il supposa que Dumbledore ne lui demandera plus de jouer l'agent-double.

\- C'est toujours non, Severus.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi encore un « non » ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de me garder en sécurité, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le cas.

\- Le gosse Potter l'a détruit, argumenta Severus en tentant de paraître désinvolte alors qu'il mentionnait un sujet douloureux. S'il n'était pas vraiment mort, pourquoi n'est-il pas réapparu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Il est trop faible pour reprendre le pouvoir, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra jamais redevenir fort à nouveau. Je dois pouvoir compter sur vous dans le cas où cela arriverait, Severus. Vous êtes l'atout le plus précieux dont l'Ordre du Phénix puisse disposer en cas de nouvelle guerre.

\- Donc, je suis condamné à ne jamais obtenir le poste que je vous demande, et ce, uniquement parce que vous n'êtes pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit mort ? Ce qui signifie que je doive attendre la réapparition supposée d'un mage noir pour peut-être avoir la chance de faire le travail qui me plaît, et uniquement dans l'optique où il sera définitivement détruit ?

Severus sortit de cet entretien furieux, et il prit bien soin de claquer violemment la lourde porte en bois derrière lui.

* * *

Après le décès de Quirrell, Severus se dit qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle chance d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années.

\- C'est encore et toujours non, Severus.

\- Ah, mais je crois savoir que vous ne trouvez pas de candidats sérieux au poste cette année, dit le sombre personnage en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son patron.

\- En fait, je viens tout juste de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Mais bien sûr... toujours au moment le plus opportun..., marmonna Severus.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart vient de signer le contrat.

Le Maître des Potions avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Les joues rouges après avoir toussé comme un demeuré, il fixa le directeur avec incrédulité.

\- Vous avez préféré cet horrible personnage imbu de lui-même à quelqu'un que vous savez compétent et disponible ?

\- N'y voyez rien de personnel, mon ami. J'ai l'espoir que vous parviendrez un jour à décrocher le poste, et que vous pourrez savourer cette victoire après des années de combat.

* * *

\- Severus, fit le vieux sorcier à la mine fatiguée lorsque Snape entra dans son bureau, je souhaite que vous preniez le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, ahuri, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Vous... je..., balbutia-t-il.

Dumbledore venait-il enfin de réaliser son rêve de carrière le plus cher ?

\- Je pense que vous avez amplement mérité que je vous l'accorde, mon ami, surtout après ce que vous avez consenti de faire pour moi – me porter le coup final. C'est très courageux... vous m'avez toujours impressionné par votre courage. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour notre dernière année ensemble.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigué, sa main noircie recroquevillée et posée sur son bureau. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de vingt ans pendant l'été.

\- De plus, je viens d'engager Horace Slughorn comme nouveau Maître des Potions, car je vais avoir besoin de lui pour accomplir quelque chose cette année. Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails, c'est beaucoup trop risqué compte tenu du fait que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Voldemort. Alors, oui, je vous offre le poste que vous me réclamez depuis des années.

Severus baissa la tête, songeur. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été presque joyeux d'obtenir ce poste, mais le monde était devenu bien sombre depuis quelques temps. Il tenta de considérer l'étendue de la décision que venait de prendre le vieux sorcier assis en face de lui...


	16. Carte 16

**Trois petits textes sur l'Enfant maudit traînaient dans un coin, regroupés dans un mini-recueil qui se sentait délaissé, donc je vais les republier tous les trois ici... et le fait que je traite de cette pièce de théâtre majoritairement affreuse est EXCEPTIONNEL, après ce sera définitivement terminé.**

* * *

 **#16  
** **Augurey**

 _Date de première publication : 25 août 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : La future Augurey est venue au monde dans le secret._

* * *

La douleur était insupportable, malgré les différentes potions et les nombreux sorts anti-douleur qui lui avaient été administrés. Les crampes dans son ventre menaçaient d'ouvrir celui-ci en deux par leur violence – ou en tout cas, c'était l'effet que cela faisait. Néanmoins, Bellatrix Lestrange supportait vaillamment les contractions qui gagnaient en intensité au fil des minutes, et gardait autant qu'elle y parvenait la tête haute. Donner la vie à l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand honneur, et, durant les neuf mois éprouvants pendant lesquels elle l'avait porté, sa fierté n'avait fait que se renforcer tout au long des semaines.

Elle ne put retenir le petit cri qui franchit ses lèvres, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Lord Voldemort lui avait confiance, elle devait maintenant remplir sa tâche avec le plus de dignité possible.

\- L'enfant arrive, annonça la sage-femme. Je vois le haut de sa tête. Vous allez devoir pousser, lady Lestrange.

La sage-femme avait été « réquisitionnée » par le couple Malefoy afin que la naissance d'un bébé aussi important se déroule sans encombre. Par le mot « réquisitionnée », entendons plutôt « kidnappée » – cette femme pensait qu'elle serait ensuite récompensée au-delà de tous ses espoirs si l'accouchement se déroulait sans problème, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait revenir à une vie normale... mais Bellatrix avait prévu un autre destin pour elle. Personne ne devait savoir que son bien-aimé Maître avait pu assurer sa descendance, et la sage-femme ne récoltera qu'un _Avada Kedavra_ une fois son travail terminé, et ce, peu importe l'issue.

Bellatrix sentit ses instincts naturels de femme reprendre le dessus, et commença à pousser de toutes ses forces. Narcissa, assise à ses côtés, lui prodiguait des conseils pour maîtriser sa respiration. La brune avait catégoriquement refusé la main que lui avait tendu sa sœur. C'était _sa_ mission, son devoir, et elle l'accomplirait seule et sans faillir.

Un cri de bébé se fit entendre dans la chambre sombre, et Bellatrix se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, éreintée mais fière.

\- C'est une petite fille, fit la sage-femme en coupant le cordon. Elle m'a l'air d'être en bonne santé. Souhaitez-vous la prendre dans vos bras, lady Lestrange ?

\- En aucune façon, laissa échapper la femme Mangemort. Rendez-la présentable et amenez-la à son père.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait espéré un garçon, pensa amèrement Bellatrix. Toutefois, une héritière lui serait tout aussi profitable si celle-ci se révélait digne de la puissance de son père.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est très sombre et Bellatrix est immensément dingue (mais ça vous le saviez déjà :p). Néanmoins, si vous avez apprécié (ou pas, mais dans ce cas-là argumentez s'il vous plaît), vous pouvez me le dire en review :)**


	17. Carte 17

**Après la folie de Bellatrix, préparez-vous pour la douleur de Harry. Désolée d'écrire un truc aussi triste, Potty x(**

* * *

 **#17  
** **La nuit où tout a basculé**

 _Date de première publication : 01 septembre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Harry revient vers la nuit pendant laquelle sa vie entière a basculé._

* * *

Godric's Hollow, nuit du 31 octobre 1981. L'Augurey avait été vaincue, et le combat avait été rude, mais tout n'était pas encore fini pour Harry. Il avait une nouvelle fois sauvé tout le monde, et protégé sa famille, mais le plus dur en cette nuit où toute sa vie avait basculé, était de se savoir à proximité de ses parents sur le point de mourir et de ne pas avoir le droit d'intervenir.

Même s'il était à présent marié, père de trois enfants et membre d'une famille à part entière, il lui arrivait encore parfois de pleurer la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si Voldemort n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre aux Potter.

Il aurait vécu une enfance heureuse avec ses parents. James lui aurait appris à voler sur un balai et à jouer au Quidditch. Lily aurait soigné ses plaies suite aux nombreuses chutes en plein vol. Ses parents se seraient aimé beaucoup plus longtemps, aurait eu aussi le temps de donner tout leur amour à leur fils, et Harry aurait pu avoir des frères et sœurs. Sirius aurait joué avec son petit filleul. Les quatre Maraudeurs auraient pu se réunir tous ensemble régulièrement et profiter d'une vie sans nuage.

Grâce au Retourneur de Temps, il se retrouvait désormais juste à côté de la maison dans laquelle cette vie heureuse allait soudainement prendre fin, et il ne pouvait rien faire, sans quoi la vie de tout le monde allait se retrouver modifiée définitivement. Harry pourrait récupérer ses parents, mais il perdrait certainement Ron, Hermione, Ginny... et leurs enfants par la même occasion.

Il était bloqué entre la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé en étant enfant, et celle qu'il avait fini par construire et qu'il aimait tout autant. Un sacrifice était nécessaire, mais Harry ne voulait pas être celui qui le réaliserait... il n'arriverait pas à le supporter... pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait prendre une décision.

Ginny avait dû sentir son désarroi, car elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Albus s'avança vers son père et se colla contre lui pour tenter de le réconforter. Hermione et Ron vinrent eux aussi s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Scorpius et Drago restèrent à l'écart, mais leurs pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cette tragédie familiale, et leurs cœurs soutenaient celui, brisé, de Harry.

* * *

 **Pour l'une des rares fois de ma carrière d'auteure de fanfictions, j'autorise mes lecteurs à me frapper / me foutter / me lyncher / me tuer (rayez la mention inutile) à cause de ce texte beaucoup beaucoup trop sombre et trop triste :3**


	18. Carte 18

**Parce qu'Albus Severus n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus...**

* * *

 **#18  
** **Héritage trop pesant**

 _Date de première publication : 07 septembre 2016_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : Albus Severus revient sur son épineux problème d'héritage familial._

* * *

La principale chose qu'Albus Severus reprochait à son père, c'était que sa célébrité s'était étendue à ses enfants. Il avait fini par comprendre et admettre que Harry Potter se serait bien passé de porter le nom le plus célèbre du monde sorcier, ainsi que d'apparaître dans d'innombrables livres d'histoire, mais ce problème gardait un goût amer. Bien sûr que son père aurait préféré rester dans l'anonymat, et avoir une vie normale et facile. Toutefois, c'était loin d'être le cas.

James Sirius et Lily Luna avaient moins de difficultés à porter le nom de Potter et le poids de la légende. Leur frère ne pouvait lui pas s'empêcher de pester contre l'identité de son père et son statut de héros de guerre.

Les trois jeunes Potter étaient les enfants de deux héros de guerre, et leur père était celui qui avait mené la bataille de Poudlard. Rose et Hugo portaient les noms de famille de leurs deux parents, ainsi que leur célébrité, mais semblaient bien le tolérer aussi – même si Rose Granger-Weasley avait un peu trop tendance à se pavaner et à posséder de trop grandes ambitions.

Une autre chose agaçait le jeune homme : le poids de ses deux prénoms. Albus Dumbledore, ce vénérable sorcier qui était connu pour toujours s'être opposé à la magie noire – bien que Harry avait fini par découvrir son amitié de jeunesse avec Gellert Grindelwald. Severus Snape, cet agent-double qui avait œuvré pendant des années contre Voldemort, perdant la vie face à lui.

Un tel cumul d'héritages l'avait toujours laissé perplexe, et passablement énervé. L'idée qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça l'avait toujours complexé. Les gens autour de lui garderait en permanence ces idées à l'esprit lorsqu'ils s'approcheraient de lui, et ils attendraient de lui qu'il ne les déçoivent pas – ce qu'il avait déjà fait lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Un Potter à Serpentard ! Quelle folie !

Albus Severus n'était pas seul dans cette vie rendue compliquée par différents facteurs indépendants de sa volonté. Scorpius Malefoy traînait lui aussi un lourd boulet derrière lui, mais avait appris à vivre avec et à envoyer paître les gens. Les deux meilleurs amis savaient qu'ils parviendraient à faire front en réunissant leurs forces, et en comptant l'un sur l'autre dans les coups durs.


	19. Carte 19

**Rapatriement également de l'intégralité du recueil "Across The Stars – Harry Potter"... mais ce ne sera pas long car il ne comporte que 6 textes ;)**

 **Ces six OS faisaient à la base partie d'un recueil crossover Star Wars x Harry Potter (d'où le titre d'ailleurs), avant d'être publiés aussi séparément chacun dans son fandom respectif.**

* * *

 **#19  
** **Across The Stars #1 : Severus Rogue & Hermione Granger**

 _Date de première publication : courant 2013  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : courant 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.  
_ _Suivons tout d'abord le couple Rogue et leur petite famille lors de la rentrée des professeurs à Poudlard._

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'août à Poudlard. Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, le soleil réchauffait la terre mais il ne faisait pas une chaleur accablante grâce à la petite brise fraîche qui faisait onduler les branches des grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite. C'était en somme une magnifique journée pour la rentrée des professeurs.

Parmi eux se trouvaient Severus Rogue, toujours Maître des Potions, et Hermione Granger, qui enseignait quant à elle la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

On aurait eu toutes les raisons de croire que Rogue détestait Hermione : elle occupait le poste qu'il avait toujours convoité, elle était à Gryffondor, et elle était une _Miss Je-Sais-Tout_.

Mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. Severus avait survécu aux blessures infligées par Nagini, et Poudlard avait été reconstruit après la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait huit ans que la paix était revenue dans le monde sorcier. De nouveaux couples s'étaient formés, et celui de Severus et d'Hermione était de ceux-là.

Tout _a priori_ les opposait. Lui était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, froid, cynique, solitaire, partial, et réservé. Elle était une ancienne élève de la maison Gryffondor, brillante, franche, heureuse de vivre, entourée d'amis et extravertie. Ils avaient une différence d'âge de vingt ans, mais il y avait toujours eu une espèce d'admiration entre eux pendant la scolarité d'Hermione.

Après la guerre, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et étaient désormais mariés et avaient deux filles : Heather Rose Lily, six ans, et Alison Luna Eileen, quatre ans. La première ressemblait beaucoup à son père : elle avait les mêmes yeux sombres, les mêmes cheveux noirs, même s'ils étaient bouclés comme ceux d'Hermione. La seconde par contre était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle n'avait rien de Severus à part son mauvais caractère.

La petite famille Rogue arriva par Poudre de Cheminette dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, puis descendit dans le parc. Les petites gambadaient comme des folles dans l'immense terrain, suivies par leurs parents, amusés, qui marchaient tranquillement en se tenant la main. Tous les quatre finirent par arriver au bord du Lac Noir, où Heather trempa ses pieds. Alison arriva alors sans faire de bruit derrière elle, et la poussa. Heather ne tomba pas, heureusement, mais elle fut un peu déséquilibrée et avança de quelque pas dans l'eau pour reprendre son équilibre. Les deux petites filles commencèrent alors une bataille d'eau, rapidement rejointes par leur mère, et un peu plus tard par leur père.

Minerva McGonagall était à la fenêtre de son bureau, et regardait vers le lac, où elle vit les quatre Rogue s'amuser dans l'eau peu profonde, près de la rive. Elle sourit. Severus revivait enfin, et lorsqu'elle rapporta ce qu'elle vit au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier sourit également, mais versa une petite larme de joie.

C'était une belle journée d'août, ensoleillée et heureuse.


	20. Carte 20

**#20  
** **Across The Stars #2 : Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks**

 _Date de première publication : courant 2013  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : courant 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.  
_ _« Noël 1997. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, récemment mariés, passaient les fêtes chez les parents de cette dernière. »_

* * *

Noël 1997. Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, récemment mariés, passaient les fêtes chez les parents de cette dernière.

Remus, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, regardait avec un petit sourire sa femme, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir, disposer les guirlandes sur le sapin de Noël.

Une fois son travail fini, elle se tourna vers lui, lui fit un grand sourire, et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira de contentement. Malgré la guerre qui faisait rage plus que jamais à l'extérieur, ils parvenaient à trouver des moments calmes pour se reposer.

Andromeda Tonks, sa belle-mère, fit alors irruption dans le salon, pour leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Presque à contrecœur, Nymphadora se décolla de Remus. Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, main dans la main.

Là les attendait une énorme dinde, que Ted Tonks s'appliquait à couper.

\- Miam miam ! fit la jeune femme.

\- Il va falloir que tu patientes un petit moment, ma chérie, fit Andromeda, nous devons d'abord manger l'entrée.

La jeune métamorphomage fit une moue boudeuse qui fit rire tout le monde.

Remus était heureux, il n'avait pas passé de Noël aussi joyeux depuis des années.


	21. Carte 21

**#21  
** **Across The Stars #3 : James Potter & Lily Evans**

 _Date de première publication : courant 2013  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : courant 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.  
_ _James se prend un gros vent de la part de Lily. Bah, ça n'en fait qu'un de plus parmi tant d'autres !_

* * *

Des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements venant de toute la maison Gryffondor résonnaient dans le stade de Quidditch. Même les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles participaient aux manifestations de bonheur des rouge et or, car cela signifiait la défaite de l'équipe de Serpentard.

James Potter se posa au sol et ébouriffa ses cheveux, et avec un sourire éclatant, alla serrer la main de la préfète de sa maison, Lily Evans.

Quant à cette dernière, elle était excédée par l'arrogance de l'Attrapeur, et leva les yeux au ciel quand James lui lança un regard séducteur.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, s'exclama la jeune fille, quand comprendras-tu que tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde, Potter ?

\- Tu en es si sûre que ça, Evans ? répliqua James.

\- Oui, fit-elle. Tu es arrogant et tu es un lâche, c'est tout ce que tu es.

\- Moi, un lâche ? s'énerva le jeune homme, blessé dans son orgueil.

\- Exactement, lâcha la rousse. Tu t'acharnes sur les plus faibles que toi et en plus toujours accompagné au moins par Sirius. Quand vous n'êtes pas à quatre contre un ! Et pour moi, ça c'est de lâcheté, Potter. Maintenant, oublie-moi ou alors change de comportement.

Et Lily se détourna de lui, la tête haute et la démarche assurée, laissant James complètement sonné, pour se diriger vers Severus Rogue, qui regardait la scène de loin.

 _Servilus_ lança un regard haineux à son tortionnaire, puis suivit Lily hors du stade.


	22. Carte 22

**#22  
** **Across The Stars #4 : Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley**

 _Date de première publication : courant 2013  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : courant 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.  
_ _« Ginny suivait Harry dans le parc de Poudlard en gloussant. Son petit ami lui avait bandé les yeux, et la dirigeait vers une nouvelle « cachette », à l'abri des regards, où ils pourraient s'embrasser sans voir la mine résignée de Ron ou le livre qui cachait continuellement le visage d'Hermione dans ces moments-là. »_

* * *

Ginny suivait Harry dans le parc de Poudlard en gloussant. Son petit ami lui avait bandé les yeux, et la dirigeait vers une nouvelle « cachette », à l'abri des regards, où ils pourraient s'embrasser sans voir la mine résignée de Ron ou le livre qui cachait continuellement le visage d'Hermione dans ces moments-là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Harry enleva le bandeau du visage de la jolie rousse, qui s'exclama devant la beauté de cette endroit.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans une petite clairière juste en bordure de la Forêt Interdite, dans un espace encore autorisé aux élèves. Les grands arbres obscurcissaient l'endroit grâce à leurs énormes branches parsemées de feuilles, de jolies petites fleurs faisaient un tapis sous leurs pieds, et un tronc d'arbre couché pourrait leur servir de banc.

\- Bienvenue dans notre petit paradis, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, lui sourit, et l'embrassa avidement. Les deux amoureux s'assirent sur le banc improvisé, et purent s'adonner tranquillement à des trucs d'amoureux.


	23. Carte 23

**#23  
** **Across The Stars #5 : Lord Voldemort & Bellatrix Lestrange**

 _Date de première publication : courant 2013  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : courant 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.  
_ _« Servir son maître était la seule raison de vivre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Bellatrix Black comme elle préférait se nommer. »_

* * *

Servir son maître était la seule raison de vivre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Bellatrix Black comme elle préférait se nommer.

Pour elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une sorte de messie qui avait lancé la lutte contre les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes, ces êtres infects et affreux que les sorciers de Sang-Pur se devaient d'exterminer comme des cafards.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser que Bellatrix était folle – ce qui était la vérité, évidemment – mais elle-même préférait se penser révolutionnaire.

En fait, ce n'était pas seulement de l'adoration qu'elle ressentait pour son maître, mais aussi une forme d'amour, dingue, passionné mais loin d'être sain.

Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle le savait. Mais elle s'en fichait. En fait elle avait des doutes sur la capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à éprouver des émotions.

Mais lorsqu'il avait repoussé ses avances, elle était entrée dans une colère noire, sans toutefois trahir la cause des Mangemorts.

Les sentiments qui animaient Bellatrix Black étaient contradictoires et malsains, mais le fait de savoir que bientôt la vermine aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre la poussait à donner encore plus à son maître, bien qu'il lui ait déjà brisé le cœur.

Et lorsque tout serait fini, si Voldemort continuait à ne pas vouloir d'elle, alors elle aussi quitterait ce monde, car ses seules raisons de vivre seraient mortes.


	24. Carte 24

**#24  
** **Across The Stars #6 : Lucius & Narcissa Malefoy**

 _Date de première publication : courant 2013  
_ _Date de deuxième publication : courant 2014_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.  
_ _« Lorsque Lucius rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva sa nouvelle femme, Narcissa, affalée sur le canapé du gigantesque salon, sanglotante. »_

* * *

Lorsque Lucius rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva sa nouvelle femme, Narcissa, affalée sur le canapé du gigantesque salon, sanglotante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ne sachant pas comment la réconforter. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que soit, Narcissa se jeta sur lui en pleurant encore plus fort.

Lucius entoura le dos de son épouse de ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Le déluge de larmes finit par se tarir au bout de dix minutes. Il demanda alors à la jeune femme ce qui se passait. Elle lui répondit que sa mère avait été retrouvée morte en début d'après-midi.

Lucius compatit à sa douleur. Perdre un parent ou un proche était toujours très dur, même pour eux, les sorciers de la haute bourgeoisie. Sous leurs manières, ils étaient des êtres humains comme les autres, qui ressentaient des émotions, même s'ils les exprimaient rarement.

C'était l'heure du repas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient faim. Le couple Malefoy s'assit alors sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, où brûlait paresseusement un feu, et Lucius entoura les épaules de Narcissa de son bras.

La jeune femme, trop enfoncée dans sa douleur, ne releva pas ce soudain rapprochement, au contraire elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, fixant les flammes d'un air absent et d'un regard vide.

Lucius ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Une demie-heure ? Une heure ? Trois heures ? Une semaine aurait eu le temps de s'écouler sans qu'il ne la voie passer.

La douleur de Narcissa lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps enlacés, sans un mot, plongés dans leurs propres pensées.

Quand enfin ils revinrent à la réalité, ils se regardèrent, presque embarrassés d'être restés autant de temps l'un contre l'autre.

Le mari et sa femme allèrent alors se coucher, mais aucun ne put réellement s'endormir pendant des heures, tandis qu'ils repensaient à ce soudain rapprochement entre eux...


	25. Carte 25

**#25**

Oh, comme il avait pu la haïr… Une litanie sans fin d'insultes contre ses parents, et il se devait de bien se comporter pendant qu'elle séjournait au 4, Privet Drive. Ainsi, la signature de l'oncle Vernon validerait l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

Mais à un moment, quelque chose se brisa avec brutalité au fond de lui – son sang-froid disparut tout aussi brusquement… et Harry ne put résister plus longtemps à l'idée… d'infliger de la douleur à l'ensemble de l'imposante et hideuse forme de la tante Marge.

Cependant, le jeune sorcier n'avait en rien imaginé que sa rage le mènerait à perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Une tante Marge gonflée comme un ballon, flottant près du plafond, n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait eu en tête – mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était mieux qu'une Marge passée à tabac, sanguinolente et en pleurs qu'il avait voulu voir en premier lieu.


	26. Carte 26

**#26**

De la joie à l'état pure. C'était la seule chose que Harry avait ressentie à ce moment. Ils avaient gagné la Coupe de Quidditch ! Malgré l'année scolaire à l'ambiance troublée, malgré la défaite de l'équipe face aux Poufsouffles, ils avaient GAGNÉ la Coupe de Quidditch !

Harry oublia tout de sa chute survenue lors du premier match de la saison, oublia tout de ses problèmes avec les Détraqueurs, oublia tout de la destruction de son Nimbus 2000. La pluie de larmes de joie sur le visage d'Olivier Dubois était aussi puissante qu'un Oubliettes.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Harry se sentait comme un garçon normal, comme un élève normal.

* * *

 _ **Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où plusieurs vidéos sont publiées par semaine, chaque semaine :D**_


	27. Carte 27

**#27**

Comme une furie, Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie dans le froissement caractéristique de sa cape. Ce foutu Potter… Rogue ne savait pas comment il avait pu le faire, mais il SAVAIT que Potter était allé sauver Black du Baiser des Détraqueurs. Ce gamin irritant venait de libérer un prisonnier, ET il venait de priver Rogue de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe qui allait lui être remis pour avoir capturé Black.

Soudain, Rogue s'arrêta.

Le Retourneur de Temps de Granger.

C'était la seule façon que Potter avait eu pour faire son petit "miracle". Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Il courut presque jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

 _ **Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où plusieurs vidéos sont publiées par semaine, chaque semaine :D**_


End file.
